Some motorcycles include a front fairing assembly located near a top portion of the front fork assembly. The front fairing assembly may include one or more headlamps, turn signals, gauges, or other instrumentation, or one or more mirrors, or a combination thereof. A front fairing assembly may have an undesirable vertical position relative to the rider, the motorcycle frame, or any other motorcycle component. Such positioning of the front fairing assembly may adversely affect aerodynamic drag or lift of the motorcycle, motorcycle operator or passenger ergonomics and/or safety, and/or the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.
Therefore, there exists a need for a motorcycle fairing adjustment member, a motorcycle fairing adjustment assembly, and a method of adjusting a motorcycle fairing that conveniently and reversibly reduces aerodynamic drag and/or lift, and improves the ergonomics, safety, and aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.